


Scratchy, The Cat

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: What if Gordon got a bridge cat? He gets one and the cat causes mayhem.
Kudos: 6





	Scratchy, The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I wrote back in early 2018. Hope you enjoyed it!

One day in the bridge of the Orville, Gordon decided to bring a cat over that he got in an animal shelter from Earth. He named the cat, Scratchy, after Itchy and Scratchy from The Simpsons.

"Lieutenant Malloy, is this the cat you brought up the other day?" Bortus asked, unaware that Gordon actually did this. Everyone but Ed, looked around to see what was going on. The cat meowed at them. 

"Aww, it's so cute!" Alara said, petting it's head. 

"His name is Scratchy." Gordon told her and the rest. 

"Why Scratchy?" John asked. 

"You know The Simpsons?" He said, explaining why and John laughed, understanding it. The rest of the crew laughed, thinking it was funny. Except for Issac who didn't know why. 

"What's all the commotion about?" Ed asked, showing up. 

"Nothing!" Gordon said quickly, stifling a laughter in. Everyone else did the same thing. 

"Then what are you hiding?" He crossed his arms for an answer. 

"I brought us a cat. His name is Scratchy." He laughed, holding the cat. 

"Do the admirals know about this?" Ed said, sternly. 

"Oh crap." Gordon muttered, his face turning red. 

"Well, Scratchy can stay. As long as he doesn't ruin our duties, then he won't be a problem." He smiled, holding him. Scratchy hissed and began meowing at Ed and began scratching his face. "Get it off of me!" He shouted, running all over the bridge. 

"That's another reason why I named him Scratchy." Gordon laughed harder. 

"Ya think!" Kelly yelled at him. Issac grabbed Scratchy out of Ed's face, trying to calm him down but he ran out to the sick bay before coming back to the bridge. 

"The cat attacked me." He panted, his face all red, full of scratches. 

"Captain, what brings you to the sick bay?" Claire asked.

"I just said that the cat attacked me!" He shouted. 

"What cat?" She shrugged, not knowing what Ed is talking about. 

"Gordon brought a cat to the bridge and it started attacking me." He told her, ending his sentence before passing out. Claire got her scanner out and within minutes, Ed's face got healed.


End file.
